


Music

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Japanese Idols, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Pidge talks about an old group she used to like, and Keith and Shiro seemed a bit to red during the discussion not to be hiding a secret





	Music

It started out as any normal day in-between missions. Everyone was in the lounge after dinner, Pidge was on her laptop with her headphones in doing who knew what, Hunk was messing around with whatever project ideas he was currently working on, Lance was trying to annoy Keith and Keith was ignoring Lance while talking with Shiro. That is till upbeat pop music stared blasting from Pidge’s computer. Everyone jolted from what they were doing.

“What they heck?” Lance shouted at the sudden high-pitched music.

Pidge fumbled to pause the music. In the silence she bashfully replied, “I’s a Jpop, well more like the idol music…” she said kinda embarrassed.

“Really Pidge? You’re into that kinda thing?” Hunk asked surprised.

Pidge hunched her shoulders in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her voice a little high pitched she tried to explain, “It was an old download, I used to listen to them back when I was in elementary and middle school.”

“It’s not too bad, Hunk” Lance added, “Some of my little sisters got into this old duo, I can’t remember the name of them, but she made me watch a ton of their videos.” He cocked his head in thought, “It actually sounds a bit like what had just played actually. Hey Pidge, what group were you listening to?” he turned to ask her.

She leaned back over her laptop for a bit. “oh, it’s star boys! I used to love these two back then, used to have a few posters of them too.” Pidge said a bit happily.

Lance jumped up eagerly, “That’s them!” My sister adored them, ranted about how she wanted to marry the oldest one, what’s his name…”

“Kuro,” Pidge quickly added. “He was okay, but I had liked the younger one, Aka, he was so adorable in that one song about the hippo, and he his was so cute in that one middle school uniform.”

Lance laughed a bit, “Yeah, though if I remember correctly, Kuro had gotten the short end of the stick on that hippo song, he dressed up as a giant purple hippo! And I remember the uniform one too, didn’t they have a poster with them in a black and red maid costumes too?”

Pidge squealed a bit as she then started laughing, “I had completely forgotten about that! They were adorable in those maid outfits! I think I might of downloaded the image. Hold one!”

Shiro suddenly and loudly cleared his throat, “Actually Pidge, I think you all should best be getting to bed. I know you and Hunk stayed up all night last night finishing that project and we are doing flight training first thing after breakfast tomorrow.

The three of them moaned almost in unison, it was a bit creepy if you asked Shiro, “Come on Space Dad, 5 more min.” Pidge wined playfully.

With a smile he jokingly said, “March, off to bed all of you.” The three of them laughed as they walked to their rooms.

Once they were definitely in their rooms the red and black paladins sighed a huge sigh of relief as they all but melted into the seat cushions. “That was to close.” Shiro mumbled.

“No kidding.” Keith agreed.

“They wouldn’t take me seriously if they saw that picture and knew it was me.” Shiro complained.

“Nii-san, be real, they wouldn’t take you seriously after seeing you in any of those outfits. I had forgotten about the middle school uniforms, though seeing you in the giant hippo costume was hilarious.”

“Yeah, they could barely get you to sing the lines straight,” Shiro jokingly says as he shoved his brother.

Keith laughed at that memory too, “Yeah, that was still funny,” he then turned to look at Shiro, “You think we have any chance of getting to Pidge’s laptop and deleting everything she had on us?”

Shiro huffed with amusement as he got up to stretch, “Pidge’s computer? I think we have a better chance of stealing a Galra high command cruiser than her computer.”

Keith huffed in agreement as he got up too. “Yeah, you’re probably right, I guess we just have to pray she forgets about it.”

“Agreed”, Shiro confirmed as he walked out the door. “Though I kinda wonder if we could still do some of the routines,” he said with a playful glean.

“Don’t even joke about that!” Keith shouted as he too walked out the room.

Little did they see the mice listening in behind the couch.

 

A few days later the Castle of Lions was coasting in a section of the galaxy outside the Galra empires reach. They separated themselves as they did repairs on the lions and the caste itself after a close call with one to many battle cruisers. This left down time for all the paladins. There was only so much they could help with Altean tec, much to Pidge and Hunk’s annoyance. It was nice for the most part for the first couple of days, though by day 5 it found Lance, Hunk and Pidge in the lounge room board out of their minds.

“How is their nothing to do!”Lance complained.

“You could always train?” Hunk supplied.

“Yeah, no. the no-nonsense brothers took control of the training deck for the entire afternoon.” Lance explained. “And I would even rather train then do nothing!” he whined.

Hunk looked over at Pidge, “Did you ever find that one image of those kids?”

Pidge hoped up in excitement, “Oh right!” She pulled up her discarded computer to pull up the image. “Here it is!” she exclaimed as the other two leaned over her to see.

Lance and hunk cupped their hands over their mouths. “Oh quiznack that is adorable.” Hunk squealed. The poster showed two young boys, one 6 and the other 12 in frilly red and black and black and red maid outfits back to back. Both were holding out a tray of sweats as what he guess was a song title over top in Japanese characters.

Lance laughed at the image “Yep that is the one my sister had fanned over for months.” He leaned a little closer and looked at the aka kid intently, “Is it just me or does that aka kid look familiar?” he asked his friends.

The other two leaned in close to see the scraggly haired kid with purple blue eyes. “I mean the eyes are kinda weird,” Hunk put forth, “But they are probably just contacts, it’s kinda weird how they would have a little kid put in random colored contacts just for this though.”

Pidge just shrugged, “It’s Japanese idols, They do weird things. I mean they put a 6 year old and a twelve year old in a female maid outfit. Do you know any boys that age that would willingly wear that kind of thing?” She asked.

“Pffftt, hell no” Lance laughed, “When I was that age I wouldn’t have been caught dead in a dress, let alone that frilly monster,” Lance joked. Hunk nodded in agreement.

Just then largest mouse suddenly hopped onto Pidge’s computer and squeaked fervently at them. He then suddenly turned around and scampered to the door, then turned back and squeaked at them some more.

“uh…” all three of them looked dumfounded.

“I think he wants us to follow him” Hunk thought allowed.

“Pidge and lance shrugged and began following the little mouse, Hunk quickly joined them.

They quickly found their way to the training rooms the mouse ran to join his friends in front of the door and looking through the small peep home the somehow made at the bottom near the door.

“I guess the mice even want us to train now,” Hunk laughed.

“Yeah, well, we can’t really do that while Shiro and Keith are still in there.” Pidge added.

 The little mice just squeaked at them and pointed to the doors.

Lance leaned down to them, “It looks like they want us to open the door…” Lance thought aloud, ”I wonder what’s happening in there. Maybe one of them got injured or something, and they need help.” Lance added. He quickly moved to place his hand on the scan pad as the door silently swooshed open.

The three teens stood gob smack at the two brothers dancing in front of them.

They had their arms out strait and angled downwards as they stood opposite each other and ran in a circle, suddenly stopping and hopping from foot to foot as they did some kind of motions with their hands. All the while Japanese music is playing that sounds similar to the stuff Pidge had played from the Star Boys. The red and black paladins suddenly switched hand motions and began a type of clapping game all while still hoping from foot to foot. They then pushed away from each other and Keith hand springed farther back till he switched momentum and sprinted towards Shiro and cartwheel in front of him. Shhiro turned to face the door and saw the audience. Keith ended up rolling past a frozen Shiro and into the wall.

Keith stood up rubbing his head, “What the hell Shiro? You know you’re supposed to catch me there!” he sees the shocked face of his brother and turns to see the faces of the grinning blue, green, and yellow paladins. “Oh shit!” he squeaked out

This causes the dame to break as the three bust up laughing. Pidge is the first to calm down enough to speak and shouts, “You didn’t say you both were fans of star boys as well?!” she starts laughing again as a bright blush crept up both Shiro and Keith’s faces.

“I think they are more than just fans if they knew the dance that well!”Lance added. Keith wound up next to Shiro as he stared daggers at Lance. Lance who was staring intently at Keith, or more importantly his violet blue eyes. The exact same shade as Aka….

“No way!” he exclaimed.

Hunk tapered down his laughing, along with Pidge, “What?”

“Keith has violate eyes.” Lance said eagerly.

This put of everyone

“So?” Keith asked, a bit dumbfounded that Lance is just realizing this now.

“Just like that Aka kid!” he cheered, “Your Aka aren’t you!”

“Ahh…” he stutters.

Lance then turned to Shiro and pointed, “Then that would make you Kuro right?”

Shiro just had a huge doe eyed expression frozen on his face.

Pidge looked beyond excited, “Oh my gosh! I think your right!” she clapped happily.

Shiro and Keith realized their doomed fate and hung their heads in shame.

Shiro mumbled to Keith, “I don’t think we can hide it now.”

“We could always injure them, throw them in a pod and say it was some weird pod induced dream? Keith provides.

“Keith.” Shiro chastise.

“Shiro” Keith mimics back.

Shiro then turned to Lance, “How did you even recognized the eye thing?”

Lance paused, a bit taken back that they didn’t try and deny it. “We a just saw… the picture that… Pidge… had on her computer…”he stuttered out as it faded to silence when all three sets of eyes blew wide and tumbled to the floor in laughter.

“The maid outfits!” Pidge exclaims. In her fit of giggles.

“Oh this is awesome!” Lance adds.

Keith just turned to Shiro with his eyebrow cocked and pointing his head towards Lance as if to say ‘I told you so.’

Shiro sighed In resignation, “Okay you three, that’s enough. You got your giggles, now let it go.”

“No way!” Pidge exclaimed

“How did that idol thing even start!” Hunk questioned.

“Haha”, They say in unison.

That stops the three’s laughing instantly.

“What?” Hunk asks.

“Haha” Shiro repeats, “It’s Japanese for Mother when you talk about them to someone outside the family.” He explained.

Keith sat down on the floor next to them as Shiro joined him. “She heard the both of us singing to some music video when we were kids and recorded us. It blew up on the internet and before we knew it Shiro and I were on a stage singing.” Keith tried to explain.

“Sheesh, did you two even enjoy it?” Pidge asked.

The two just shrugged, ”We honestly barely remember it. Though it wasn’t too bad from what I recall.” Shiro answered.

Keith added, “It also paid for our air fair to America and the Garrison tuition, so…” Keith shrugged.

“Okay, I got to ask, what is with the names though?” Lance put forward.

“That would be Shiro’s doing,” Keith joked as he nudged his brother in the shoulder. “When we had first debut he froze on stage and for some reason the only word he said was black. I just followed his lead and picked a random color too.”

Shiro turned to his brother, “I still can’t believe you didn’t pick purple. You always picked purple when anything when given the option.”

“Yeah, but You had literally just told me that we were to keep that idol thing separate from normal stuff so that it would be harder to get back to us.” Keith complained. “You didn’t really make it hard anyways by shouting black, it’s just the opposite of your normal nickname.”

The others looked a bit confused at the current conversation.

Shiro took pity on them and Keith just looked annoyed. “Kuro means black and Aka means red in Japanese. And Shiro means white in Japanese We just picked random colors.”

“Oh…” Lance commented. The three seemed to realize something as they suddenly started chuckling now.

Keith, who was getting a bit miffed at all this by now, demanded, “What’s so funny now?”

“Red and Black.” Lance gleefully replied.

Pidge explained a little better, “you guys are still technically red and black, being the red and black paladins now.”

The two brother just hung their head in resignation. Hopefully those three would let it all go after a while.

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone asks, no the idea behind Aka and Kuro are not based off any idols. I just played with some ideas of some images and dances.


End file.
